One More to Dial
by Echante
Summary: If Addison calls Derek after her thing with Noah, because let's face it, he ruined her first... Haha if Jessica is out there, because you have no account... I'll explain my reasoning to you, and you can explain yours to me.


**A/N:** Wow... to be honest, not my best work but I was trying to write something before I left for England tonight! My first Addek fic where they actually end up together.

**One More to Dial**

_I said three times how fine I am without you; But somehow, no one listens._

She stares at the telephone, readying herself to pick it up, but warning herself against it. The vindication would be cruel, and late, and undeserved and the only purpose it would serve was giving her momentary satisfaction that would turn into mortification and fear and embarrassment but oh, she really would like that satisfaction.

She dials the number, she figures it can't hurt to dial, that pressing the number she's memorized into the phone doesn't make it one step closer to happening, it's just a precaution… against what she doesn't know.

She hears the dial tone, ringing, ringing, ringing, and then "Hello?"

She nearly chokes when he picks up.

"Addison?"

She stares at the phone.

"Addy?"

Finally she spits, "Fuck you, you ruined me."

And it drops to the floor. And then she's on it sobbing.

* * *

"You look like shit." Mark says as he slaps his back, hard.

He nods.

"Derek?" he calls, "Deeeerrrrk…?" He waves his hand in front of his face wildly, but he doesn't move. Mark takes the beer bottle out of his hand and takes a gulp.

He stares ahead. Mark shrugs and resigns himself to sitting beside his best friend for the remainder of the day. He saw Meredith earlier, she'd already been chased away.

Finally he speaks, "Addison called."

"She called?" His eyebrows rise in surprise.

He nodded, "Yup."

Curious he presses, "What did she say?"

His friend looks at him pointedly, "That I ruined her life…"

Mark gulps and swallows.

* * *

"This is not me…" she mutters into the floor, she's 24 hours post phone call, 24 hours post fucking Noah on her kitchen floor and then feeling immensely guilty and kicking him out, 24 hours post breaking apart… it's been too long. She throws a pillow across the room, "This is not me!" She screams at the air. "This is not me!"

She hopes to God that Sam isn't home, or that if he is, he doesn't hear her because really, she has no explanation for why she's a wailing mess. She has none.

There's a knock on the door and she winces pulling her head up and staring in its direction. "Go away!" she yells.

"No!" is the reply. She freezes.

Slowly she pulls herself up and tiptoes to the door, it swings open on its own to reveal Derek, unshaved, "You look like shit." She mutters as she walks away from the door.

He follows, "Right back at you."

"What are you doing here?" she stares up at him with red eyes, hoping he doesn't notice the overturned lamp and the discarded jeans lying in the center of the room.

He shrugs, "I had some time on my hands."

She looks at him with her mouth open slightly, confused, "Okay." She shrugs and moves on.

"You said I ruined your life." He tells her.

She glances at him but shrugs.

"Fuck it!" He slams his fist on the table, "Fuck! You said I ruined your life!"

She glares up at him, when Meredith had been afraid, she was defiant, "You ruined my life Derek." She tells him coolly, "You made me what I am."

"What are you?" He asks, patronizingly.

She glares, "I'm a whore Derek… I'm a cheap-assed whore who falls for men who say they love me… You made me this, you deprived me of attention and now! Damn it now I crave it! This is all your fault!"

He glowers at her, "You ruined me, you self-important bitch. You came to Seattle, expecting me to be God. You asked me damn it! You said it! And I'm not God! I can't be fucking God! And now I haven't operated in days and I quit! I quit! I left the only thing I ever cared for and I left! You ruined my life."

She turns and continues, "The man I fell for… was married." She says, and he laughs at the irony. And before he knows it, her lips are on his, leaving biting angry marks on his tongue and scalding kissing along his neck and he's running his hands along her legs and grunting as he picks her up.

* * *

They wake up entangled the next morning.

"Fuck." She says, and buries her head in his shoulder. He stares at her, eyes tracing the contour of her face, "Addy?" he says asking.

"Yeah?" she mumbles.

"We're gonna fix this… we're gonna fix the both of us okay?"

She nods again and looks at him slightly, "Okay."

So they do.

* * *

At 7:14 A.M. Addison drops a letter into Noah's mailbox, Derek's hand clutching hers as she does it.

At 8:45 A.M. Derek makes the call to Richard, effectively ending his stay in Seattle.

At 10:00 A.M Derek finishes his final draft of his letter to Meredith and seals it in an envelope.

At 11:00 A.M. Addison resigns from Oceanside Wellness Center.

At Midnight they board a flight to Paris.

Three days later, Mark follows with their furniture.

**A/N:** I couldn't leave Mark there. He needs to be with them. They're a triangle, no matter what.


End file.
